


So Humliating!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is convinced he has never been so humiliated. John shares a story from his teen years to prove him it could be worse.  Pure silliness although it is based on something that happened to me!  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Humliating!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me! Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

Sherlock threw himself on the sofa while grumbling, “Never been so humiliated in all my life,” as he fell.

 

Certain that wasn’t exactly true, John rolled his eyes.

 

“In all fairness, if you had actually got into the car when Mycroft first arrived no one would have noticed. You’d already told Lestrade everything you knew so we could have left the crime scene.” Despite the heat of the glare being directed at him, John forged on. “Ignoring your brother is what made him begin tapping his umbrella on the pavement and your overreacting got everyone else’s attention.”

 

Crossing his arms, Sherlock moved to face the back of the sofa.

 

Letting him have his sulk, John sat down to read the paper. Two pages later he chuckled darkly.

 

Despite his childish desire to continue giving John the cold shoulder, Sherlock’s need to know what was going on quickly won. He craned his head around to look at his flatmate.

 

“What’s so funny?”

John focused his attention on the paper once more, “Nothing really.”

 

Turning until his entire body faced the room, Sherlock persisted. Making sure to stress each syllable, “What is so funny?”

 

John shook his head, “Just remembering something that happened to me when I was younger. I’ve got you beat when it comes to being humiliated.”

 

“I sincerely doubt it.”

 

Folding the paper, John moved to set it on the small table to his right before turning to face the immature genius he lived with.

 

“When I was fifteen there was a girl named Rose I went to school with. She was a good friend. Well, on my birthday, Rose gave me a cassette tape to listen to.  This wasn’t anything strange since we liked the same music, so I didn’t think anything of it.”

 

Sherlock tapped the fingers of one of his hands on a nearby armrest.  “I take it there is a point to this?”

 

John stared.

 

After a few seconds, Sherlock slowed his fingers to a halt and leaned back before saying, “Not good?”

 

A raised eyebrow and pointed look was his answer.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“Anyway,” John continued, “When I got home my friend, Steve, came to get me and we went over to his house and didn’t come back until my mother called to say the family was there for my party.”

 

John heard a huff of impatience but when he looked over at the sofa, the expression on Sherlock’s face was absolute innocence.

 

“When I walked through the door a song was playing, someone was singing off key and everyone started laughing and pointing at me. I asked what was so funny and they just grinned.”

 

John shuddered as he remembered.

 

“Then Harry came out, sly smile on her face, and told me that she’d found the cassette tape in my school bag and had put it in. Once I listened closely I could tell the music was Rose singing Billy Joel’s _Just the Way You Are_. Turned out she’d had a crush on me for a few months. That was just the beginning of my being teased  because Steve spread the news around school, with some help from Harry, and my family kept on about it for at least another five years.”

 

John got up from his chair and went into the kitchen, Sherlock close behind.

 

“To this day I can’t help twitching when that song plays on the radio.”

 

After making sure the kettle was on, John turned in time to see Sherlock chuckle. Wry grin on his face, John crossed his arms.

 

“It’s good to know I continue to amuse you. Think what happened earlier tonight was worse than that?”

 

Still laughing, Sherlock shook his head. “No, I think being serenaded in front of your family and peers lets you win this time.”

 

As Sherlock made his way back to the sofa, John reached for their teacups. As he scooped out the tea leaves, music could be heard in the living room. John began to twitch.


End file.
